


So, Garlan

by AVirtoMusae



Series: Meet the Family [10]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, Annoying families, But with extra bits, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Kids, OC Kids - Freeform, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4277502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVirtoMusae/pseuds/AVirtoMusae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garlan's family keeps asking about when he and Leonette will be having kids. Or, five times Garlan and Leonette were bugged about having kids by various Tyrells plus a couple accompanying pieces of fluff.</p><p>{Can be read without having read the previous fics}</p>
            </blockquote>





	So, Garlan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bloodyshadow1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodyshadow1/gifts).



> Not sure how this happened in one day. But, hey, I'm not going to question it.

Following is three siblings' revealing the identity of their significant others, Tyrell functions had become interesting, to say the very least. Garlan, unlike his siblings, found it all quite amusing. Willas was quite often facepalming and trying to break up Loras and Oberyn's fights with the help of Renly. Loras and Renly could scarcely keep their hands off each other -- really, only Mace had been surprised that the pair was together. Margaery and Sansa would tease each other and talk with the adults, but they had also engaged in a prank war with Renly and Loras after the latter pair had glued the former to chairs.

Indeed, for the first time in his life, Garlan was convinced he and Leonette were the only semi-normal ones of the younger Tyrell generation. But then, Leonette often would horse around with his siblings and he’d tease them all.

The only part of it that bothered him at all was when he and Leonette were bugged about children. It had been fine and even funny at first, when his mother had asked during the bedding ceremony, but now it was just plain annoying.

❋ ❊ ❋ ❊ ❋

His grandmother was decidedly the worst of his relatives. "So, Garlan, are you and Leonette having kids yet?"

Garlan blinked. "What?"

"Has a condom split? Are you using protection at all?" Olenna Tyrell pressed. "You are going at it like rabbits, after all."

"Ummm," Garlan managed, turning bright red. "I - I - We haven't thought about that yet?"

His grandmother sniffed. "You'll need to be thinking of that soon." And then she'd walked away, leaving Garlan gaping and sputtering behind her. His mother walked over.

"Don't worry too much about her," Alerie tried to console her son, "She's getting old and wants to be a great-grandma before she goes."

Alerie, too, walked away then, and somehow, Garlan wasn't exactly comforted.

❋ ❊ ❋ ❊ ❋

Mace Tyrell, the foolish man that he was, cornered Garlan only with the aid of both Mina and Janna, his two sisters, both of whom were sharper than he. "So, Garlan, when are you and your wife intending to --"

Mina cut him off, "What my dearest brother means to say is, 'When are you having kids?'"

"I gathered," Garlan mumbled, "ummm . . . ."

Janna and Mina both laughed at their nephew's discomfort while Mace stood by awkwardly. "Son?"

"I'll get back to you on that," Garlan eventually managed. Then, he added, "Are you going to get on Loras's case yet? I mean, he's been with Renly longer than I've been with Leo."

❋ ❊ ❋ ❊ ❋

Loras and Margaery, as with quite a lot of things, seemingly called a truce in their prank war so that they could ask together. Their respective significant others hung around behind them awkwardly. He was pretty sure Renly was giving him sympathetic look while also smirking, and Sansa was just shaking her head at Margaery and Loras.

"So, Garlan," they asked in unison, "When can we expect nieces and nephews?"

Garlan shrugged. "At some point."

"If you have a boy, can you name him Loras?" Loras asked, earning him an elbow from his boyfriend.

"Nevermind Loras," Margaery inserted, "but can you have lots so I can dote on them?" Sansa laughed. 

"I have a lot of siblings and cousins if you need to dote on someone," Sansa pointed out.

"We have a lot of cousins too, but I want nieces and nephews."

"Could you sound any more like a five-year-old, Margy?" Loras asked with a laugh. Renly, Sansa, and Garlan all laughed at that while Margaery just glowered.

"Whatever," Magaery snapped, flicking Loras off.

"You can expect them at some point," Garlan decided before walking away.

Loras called after him, "But call one Loras!"

❋ ❊ ❋ ❊ ❋

Megga, Elinor, and Alla were the next to ask. The trio was a couple years younger than Margaery and were about to go into their freshmen year in college. "When will there be mini yous and mini Leonettes?" Megga was the one who spoke.

"At a time," Garlan replied. 

"But seriously, when?" Alla pressed. 

Garlan glared at the trio. "Isn't it movie night with Leo and Margy tonight? Go bother them!"

"Come on, Garlan! Answer the question!" Megga begged. "We're all dying to know!"  
She looked to Alla and Elinor for support. 

"At a time," Garlan repeated.

Alla frowned. "Just answer the damn question! . . . Please!"

Elinor just shook her head, chuckling. "Seven hells, Alley, Gags! He's not answering. We should go see if Leonette'll be a bit more forthcoming."

" _Yes_ ," Garlan agreed, "Go bother my wife!"

❋ ❊ ❋ ❊ ❋

When Garlan saw Willas and Oberyn lying in wait, Garlan already knew what to expect. "Sooner or later," he told them before they could speak.

"Um," Willas managed, and Garlan was surprised his elder brother wasn't stammering. "When, um, uh, are -- "

"He's trying to ask if you and Leonette having outrageously hot sex is going to lead to little ones any time soon," Oberyn clarified, smirking.

Willas turned red. "Oberyn!"

Garlan burst out laughing. "I know. It will at some point, I think, just not quite yet."

❋ ❊ ❋ ❊ ❋

Leonette stormed into their room, her bright eyes filled with irritation. "Gar, my family's being a nightmare!" she whined.

Garlan snorted. "What're they doing?"

"Asking when we're having kids," Leonette grumbled.

Garlan laughed. "Join the club."

"Tant's going on and on about it, and Mum and Da aren't being much better," Leonette continued. 

Garlan nodded. "And what did you tell them?"

"Soon," Leonette answered while turning bright pink, "if that's alright with you."

❋ ❊ ❋ ❊ ❋

Leonette was positively glowing when they went to the Tyrells' for the first Queen's Day celebration of the year. Before anyone could even ask them about children -- Garlan was pretty sure he could see his grandmother getting ready to start bugging him about it, he took Leonette's hand. 

"Leo's pregnant," he deadpanned. 

Everyone grinned. 

"That's great, honeys!" Alerie exclaimed.

Mace declared, "Congratulations, son."

Olenna just nodded her approval while smiling.

"Awesome!" Margaery shouted at the same time Megga, Elinor, and Alla yelled out various exclamations of delight.

"Nice, well done!" Oberyn said after wolf-whistling.

"I'm happy for you," Sansa told him and Leonette quietly.

Renly exclaimed, "That's brill, you guys!" 

Willas nodded along to everything everyone else was saying before adding, "Felicitations."

"Felicitations," Loras echoed, pouting. "That takes some steam out of Ren and my announcement."

"You pregnant?" Garlan teased.

Loras turned red and flicked his brother off. "No, but Ren and I are engaged."

❋ ❊ ❋ ❊ ❋

Garlan stared at the twins in his arms with giant grin on his face. Kaithlyn and Dennas, he and Leonette had decided to call them. Garlan could not be happier, and though Leonette was asleep, he knew she was ecstatic too.

Looking down at his twin children, he pressed a kiss to each of their foreheads. "Kaiths, Denny, let's go meet the rest of the family, yeah? They're very eager to meet the pair of you."

**Author's Note:**

> Please pick which you'd like to see the most!
> 
> {1} Renly and Loras's stag nights and wedding  
> {2} Garlan and Leonette send their kids off to school. It only sort of goes as planned  
> {3} Renly is forced to baby-sit Shireen and actually ends up liking her  
> {4} Tommen makes up a story about his kittens -- the five time he tries to tell it and fails and the one time he succeeds  
> {5} Renly discovers Loras likes cross-dressing  
> {6} Myrcella and Rhaegar and Lyanna’s daughter (name recommendations?) become friends  
> {7} Sansa teaches Margaery to cook (mostly based off my kitchen misadventures, but any stories you'd like to have included are welcomed)  
> {8} Willas and Oberyn try to watch a movie on historical relations between Dorne and the Reach  
> {9} Cat and Ned interrogate their children's significant others  
> {10} Davos runs a daycare center, and Stannis is forced to cover for him
> 
> Also, any pairings you'd like to see with the Sand Snakes and any names for Jon's siblings and names for Garlan and Leonette's other kids, please let me know. I will only be able to do Willas meets the Sand Snakes after I have the pairings for them squareed away.
> 
> As always, all feedback is loved and appreciated!
>
>> A Virto Musae  
> By the Virtue of the Muse


End file.
